The goal of this project is to develop a computer hardware and software system that will dynamically interact with biological neurons by calculating and injecting mathematically modeled membrane and synaptic currents into living cells, duplicating real conductances and synapses. This system will create hybrid-biological-computer circuits, the membrane potential will be continuously monitored by the computer, and the Computer will control the current injected into the neuron. It will enable researchers to selectively modify any of the electrical properties of a given neuron. Additionally, the modification or creation of new chemical and electrical synapses between cells in existing biological neural networks or between cultured neurons will be possible. Once developed and commercialized, this system will be a highly desirable and powerful tool for neurobiologists and mathematical modelers alike to aid in the understanding of the role of specific membrane and synaptic currents in the functioning of neurons and neural networks.